Love is Patient
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Possibly a typical story plot. Albus is trying to tell Minerva he loves her, but along with the fear of rejection, he's having a difficult time doing so. ADMM fluffiness.


**FanFic 100 Challenge Prompt #:: 54- Air**

**Love is Patient**

The bright rays of sun piercing through the cloudy sky above did nothing to lessen the bitterness of the harsh November wind. It did, however, cast a lovely glowing appearance over Minerva McGonagall as she pulled her heavy tartan cloak tighter around her shivering body, and Albus Dumbledore had noticed. As he cast another sideways glance at Minerva, the growing urge to wrap his arms around her and keep her warm made him momentarily forget that they were surrounded by an audience, though they- like Minerva herself- were seemingly only interested in the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch game before them.

Truthfully, as he watched his Deputy shiver, Albus's thoughts were anywhere but on the game. He hadn't simply awaken that morning and decided today was the day he would tell Minerva McGonagall he loved her, but that was exactly what his mind was currently set upon. No, this was quite unlike his previous attempts that had failed miserably when he had evidently lost his Gryffindor courage at all the wrong moments. Presently he felt a sense of determination stronger than he could ever remember.

Here was Albus's chance- Minerva's hand lay freely between the small space between the two of them. He moved his hand towards hers, eager to feel her smooth skin against his. Suddenly she moved her hand away to adjust her cloak once more. Albus pulled his hand back, suppressing a disappointed sigh.

Minerva caught his eye briefly, the corner of her mouth curving upward into a small smile.

"What?" she asked, wondering why he was watching her instead of the game.

This was his chance.

"Minerva, I-"

From his side vision, Albus noticed a Gryffindor player fly by, closely followed by a Ravenclaw.

"You what, Albus?" she asked, almost impatiently now.

"I love you," he said, but every word was muffled by screams from the crowd as it was announced that Gryffindor had caught the Snitch, giving them a great victory over Ravenclaw.

"I sorry, I can't hear you," Minerva nearly shouted over the crowd.

"I said-" but realizing the helplessness of the situation, he closed his mouth again and shook his head.

It seemed his confession would have to wait...

At dinner Albus barely made an effort to eat very much, immediately causing Minerva to worry about him, as he was never one to lose his appetite.

"Albus, are you sure you're all right?" she asked with deep concern.

He smiled, however, and nodded, but she was not quite convinced that Albus was well. The usual evening buzz of students and faculty enjoying their meals in the Great Hall gave him opportunity to drift off to thoughts of how he must tell Minerva of his love for her. There was no other way, he decided, to do this than to simply open his mouth and begin telling her how he felt, regardless of the intense fear of rejection that loomed within him. What if this destroyed their friendship? He would never be able to live with himself if he lost the most valuable thing to him, but he quickly dismissed his doubts. There would be no other way to find out than to take the risk.

"There is something I have to tell you," Albus began.

Minerva nodded for him to go on, worried that this had something to do with the reason he seemed to not be feeling well, the reason he would not eat. Albus paused, weighing his words before speaking them. Why was it so difficult to say three little words, especially when he had no doubt in his mind that he felt that way for her. Perhaps, he thought, that was the hardest part.

"I love you," he said, trying to keep his words smooth and even.

Minerva glared at him with disbelief, her lips growing thinner by the second.

"Albus Dumbledore, I do not appreciate your jokes at a time like this. I'm worried about you," she snapped.

"But Minerva-"

"When you decide you wish to tell me what's bothering you, I'll be ready to listen," she said just as forcefully as before.

Minerva tossed her napkin upon the table, got up from her chair, and swept from the Great Hall in a fury of tartan.

Albus, however, was not willing to give up this easily. He'd just have to go after her...

As he approached Minerva's chamber door, Albus suddenly began feeling silly for following her here. To Minerva, it might have seemed his confession was too immediate to be genuine, and for persisting after her, she would have the right to think he was insane, as if she had any doubt before. Albus inhaled deeply as he stopped at her door and knocked. The muffled sound of shuffling could be heard coming from within the room before Minerva opened the door cautiously.

"Have you come here to mock me once again, or is there something you wish to tell me?" she asked impatiently.

Minerva could not help but to somewhat regret her words when the twinkle in Albus's eye diminished in hurt.

"I had no intentions of mocking you, Minerva," he said in a low voice.

"Then what were your intentions?"

Albus sighed.

"I fully meant what I told you earlier. I love you. I've been trying to tell you that --"

He paused. He had planned on saying he had been trying to tell her all day, but in truth, he had been wanting to tell her long before now.

"-- For several years now," he said.

Minerva stared at him briefly, as if expecting him to take back his words.

"I love you too," she said easily, like one who had been practicing saying those three words for quite some time, but their effect had lost none of its sweetness as they hung in the air around them.

Albus chuckled as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"You've really loved me for years and never told me?" she asked.

Albus nodded.

She laughed and embraced him tightly.

"Then I'm very thankful what they say is true about love being patient."

**THE END**


End file.
